ABC Drabbled, Vol 8: Alice, 2009
by KalaKitsune
Summary: Volume 8 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for the Alice, 2009 Miniseries, from SyFy, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length. They have been beta read by JacklesPenis. I do not own the Alice. Warning! SLASH Ahead! Pairings include: Jack, Prince of Hearts/Hatter.
1. A is for Asymmetrical, JackHatter

**A is for Asymmetrical**

_Jack of Hearts (Jack Chase)/Hatter (David)_

* * *

><p><em>Asymmetrical - - (adj.) lacking equality, balance, or harmony<em>

* * *

><p><em>Their relationship was <em>_**asymmetrical**__ at best. _

Hatter couldn't wrap his head around how he had gotten himself into his current predicament. He had come to Heart Castle to help Alice, and there he remained even after she made it safely back home with the rest of the Oysters with the help of Jack Heart. Jack kept him here, and they played a game of cat and mouse, Jack being the cat and Hatter the mouse.

Jack was always making him submit and bow to his odd whims, and in return, Hatter received pleasure that made his mind and heart weep.


	2. B is for Banter, JackHatter

**B is for Banter**

_Jack Heart/Hatter_

* * *

><p><em>Banter - - (n.) the playful and friendly exchange of teasing remarks<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jack was never very good with <em>_**banter**__._

Often he was told he took things too seriously, and he was never one to straight out disagree with that remark. So of course, when Hatter made a snide remark about proving his manhood and began to tease him over his lack of response to such a blatant provocation, he disregarded it as **banter** and saw it more along the lines of a challenge. And as they (whoever 'they' are) say, all's fun and games until someone gets hurt, because Jack Heart, Prince of Hearts, never turns down a challenge to Hatter's dismay.


	3. C is for Captivated, JackHatter

**C is for Captivated**

_Jack/Hatter_

* * *

><p><em>Captivated - - (v.) to attract and hold somebody's attention by charm or other pleasing or irresistible features<em>

* * *

><p><em>He was <em>_**captivated**__._

Everything about the Hatter enthralled him and made him want him more. Now that he had Hatter, who he mockingly called David, he still could never seem to get enough of the slighter man. Sometimes, despite the loud protests and denial, he thought that perhaps the feeling was mutual.

It was times like now when he hovered over his conquest… his prize, that he fully understood loss and gain. He had felt something for Alice, but losing her was the best thing to happen to him. He 'had' found and obtained the elusive and brash "Mad Hatter".


	4. D is for Dysfunctional, JackHatter

**D is for Dysfunctional**

_Jack/Hatter_

* * *

><p><em>Dysfunctional - - (adj.) characterized by an inability to function emotionally or as a social unit<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alice saw past what most would call the <em>_**dysfunctional**__ relationship between Jack and David._

Every time she came to visit them, Hatter would cling to her telling her how much he hated being around the icy and collected King, and Jack would tend to disappear as soon as the three of them were in the same room together. She didn't take it personally; Jack was just a jealous type man, and Hatter could be rather oblivious.

But then there were times when she saw the side of their relationship that made the regret of leaving go forgotten. It was love.


	5. E is for Everything, JackHatter

**E is for Everything**

_Jack/Hatter_

* * *

><p><em>Everything - - (pron.) used to emphasize that somebody or something is the most important person or thing there is<em>

* * *

><p><em>He had so easily become his <em>_**everything**__._

Really, Jack should be ashamed at how easily it was for Hatter to get under his skin and into his heart. But he wasn't… No, he was actually happier now than he had ever been before. Happier than when he was with The Duchess. Happier, even, than when he was with Alice.

Hatter was in a similar state, although ashamed. Ashamed at how easily it all happened, like breathing… He wasn't really sure when Jack had become the center of his world, of his universe, but he knew that it was something irreversible.


	6. F is for Friendship, JackHatter

**F is for Friendship**

_Jack/Hatter_

* * *

><p><em>Friendship - - (n.) a relationship between two or more people who are friends<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alice valued their <em>_**friendship**__._

Although she had pursued both men in the past, she was glad that nothing ever came of it. At first she feared watching them together, afraid she would become consumed by jealousy, but the green monster never showed. They were better together than either of them had been apart, and they made the greatest friends.

Hatter was the best friend who knew when you needed that gay best friend hugs the most. Jack was so eloquent, and he always knew how to speak like the king he was, inspiring her when she felt like giving in.


	7. G is for Grudge, JackHatter

**G is for Grudge**

_Jack/Hatter; Jack/Duchess (past)_

* * *

><p><em>Grudge - - (n.) a feeling of resentment or ill will, especially one lasting for a long time<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Duchess didn't hold a <em>_**grudge**__._

Okay... maybe she did, but who could blame her? She had the life she had been designed to want. She was made for him, made perfect for only him, but he didn't want her.

Watching _her_ Prince, no… _her_ King, woo and court the rather ruffled looking man in the odd hat and leather jacket hurt her mechanical heart more than she had ever believed possible. She couldn't comprehend why he desired the company of that 'man' over her's.

So yes, maybe she held some contempt and ill will towards the Hatter. Accidents happen.


	8. H is for Heated, JackHatter

**H is for Heated**

_Jack/Hatter_

* * *

><p><em>Heated - - (adj.) showing emotional intensity or anger<em>

* * *

><p><em>Everything between them could be described with a single work: <em>_**heated**__._

They were often seen about the castle having an argument over the slightest of things. This was something that continued to amuse the busy staff. They would pause and watch the little dramatic scenes play out, just to realize the whole argument had been over nothing more than whether it was to rain or not that day.

Now that the _Queen_ was gone and Jack was their King, there was a definite difference in moods about the castle, but Hatter's presence brought an added cheer. **Heated** yet blatant love…


	9. I is for Iridescent, JackHatter

**I is for Iridescent**

_Jack/Hatter_

* * *

><p><em>Iridescent - - (adj.) having rainbow colors; lustrous<em>

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_**iridescent**__ city, so bright it could hurt your eyes._

Jack was a good ruler for his people. Hatter saw how they thrived under him; flourishing and rebuilding to become a shinning example of a land ruled by peace and a strong heart.

The city, the people, the king… all to bright…

Call it his melodramatic side, yes he had one, but sometimes they were almost too bright; too much for the eye of a simple man.

But Hatter wasn't a simple man, and he would rather go blind than to look away from the fine city's King. His King…


End file.
